


darkness

by orphan_account



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7839967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Woohyun didn’t think much when he did it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	darkness

Woohyun didn’t think much when he did it.

Okay, he actually didn’t think at all. It was hard to think about something thoroughly when you were being petty and just wanted to have fun.

He was watching the television when he saw Myungsoo walking towards the bathroom with a towel on his shoulder, his hair in disarray as if he just woken up from sleep (well, maybe he did just wake up from sleep). He was watching Myungsoo going into the kitchen to have a drink and suddenly realized that Sungyeol and Sungjong were not there, already going out since hours ago to the other apartment to annoy Sunggyu.

Which meant: there were only him and Myungsoo in the apartment.

Which also meant: that was his chance to actually have some alone time with his boyfriend.

He rushed towards the bathroom’s door before Myungsoo entered the bathroom, smiling naughtily at the younger boy.

“Yes, Hyung?” Myungsoo asked, sleepily, not completely in this world yet. He looked at Woohyun with a confused gaze, trying to guess what Woohyun was up to.

“Let’s take a shower together.” Woohyun said while smiling widely. The confused gaze turned into a gaze that basically said ‘no’.

“No,” Myungsoo refused right away, “The last time we tried to have a shower sex, you slipped and made me have a sore ass and a mild concussion.”

Woohyun smirked, “Who says that we’re going to have a shower sex?”

Myungsoo looked like he wants to curse himself. Woohyun swore that Myungsoo was a low-key pervert. Okay, honestly, all members of INFINITE were perverts, but Myungsoo was actually a surprise for Woohyun.

Myungsoo puffed and pushed Woohyun away, making Woohyun felt hurt, “I want to have a shower by myself, thank you.”

Myungsoo shut the door in front of Woohyun and made Woohyun pouted, feeling annoyed and hurt that the usually sweet boy was being cruel to him. The idea just came out of nowhere then, when he saw the lamp switch and instinctly turn the bathroom light off.

He really didn’t think about it.

“Hyung!” he heard Myungsoo screamed only a few seconds after that, and even though he did detect that the scream was not an annoyed scream, he just laughed evilly.

“Hyung, what are you doing!” Myungsoo continued to scream, “Please turn on the light!”

“If you want me to switch it on, come out first.” Woohyun said, teasing. He waited for an answer, but there was nothing and it made him feel worried. He waited more, but there was no response so he couldn’t help but to give up right away. But, instead of switching on the light, he opened the door instead.

He didn’t expect to see a red-eyed Myungsoo on the verge of tears standing there, almost shaking. He was surprised and unable to say anything. It was kind of funny, seeing a sleepy Myungsoo turned into a crying Myungsoo.

Myungsoo walked towards him and pushed him lightly, finally crying out loud.

“Hyung, you’re so bad.” Myungsoo said, wiping his tears away with his arm and running away to his room.

Woohyun could only stand there, unable to believe that even though he had known Myungsoo for 7 years, he didn’t know that Myungsoo was scared of the dark that much. He swore, he found out something new about Myungsoo almost everyweek.

 

*****

 

Myungsoo ignored him for the whole day that day, no matter how much Woohyun tried to aegyo him or entertaining him, Myungsoo didn’t bug. It actually made Woohyun feel very bad. Instead of having alone times with his boyfriend, Woohyun got cold treatment instead. Sungyeol and Sungjong could only stare at them when Woohyun tried to make cute faces at Myungsoo and Myungsoo turned his head away from Woohyun, deciding right away that they didn’t want to know what happened.

So, Woohyun decided to slip into Myungsoo’s room that night, taking an empty space beside Myungsoo’s bed and wrapped his arm around Myungsoo’s body. It was only then that Woohyun realized that after he finally got his own room, Myungsoo never turned off the lights when he sleeps.

Woohyun knew that Myungsoo had not fallen asleep, because he shifted when he pull Myungsoo to fully hugging him.

“Myung,” he said, “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to make you scared.”

Myungsoo opened his eyes to stare at Woohyun. He didn’t seem as angry as he was before, maybe it was because of the hug. He didn’t say anything though, only being silent as Woohyun started talking again.

“I didn’t know you are scared of the dark that much,” Woohyun confessed, feeling like a sinner, “You never told me.”

He felt really bad when he thought about what he did. Myungsoo clearly screamed because he was scared, but Woohyun ignored that in his state of pettiness. He hated that he made Myungsoo cry, and even though it was kind of cute, he didn’t like seeing Myungsoo scared and crying. He felt really sorry, after contemplating his actions.

“It’s not important.” Myungsoo said, moving to have a more comfortable position inside Woohyun’s trap.

“It’s important,” Woohyun said, “If I knew, I would not do something like that.”

Even though Myungsoo never told him, Woohyun felt that he probably should have noticed it. But Woohyun couldn’t recall Myungsoo ever showing that he was really scared of the dark. When there were lack of light or when the electricity went out, he acted normally.

“Hmmh, you know, now.”

“You never even showed that you are scared when it’s dark.”

“It’s because there are other people with me, so I don’t feel so scared.” Myungsoo explained, turning his body so he could look at Woohyun. He looked like a child, sometimes.

“Anyway, I’m really sorry, I won’t do that again,” Woohyun promised, “If you ever had to go through the dark tell me so I can accompany you.”

“Okay, I forgive you.” Myungsoo said, closing his eyes, feeling sleepy. Myungsoo was always easy to forgive, but Woohyun suspected he said that because he felt sleepy and didn’t want to talk more.

Woohyun kissed his forehead before telling him, “Good night.”

He decided he should sleep there with Myungsoo, not only because he felt lazy to come back to his own room, because even though it wasn’t significant, he finally had time with Myungsoo. It was not much, but it was enough.

He hugged Myungsoo for the whole night until his arms hurt.


End file.
